1.1.6 Balance Update
1.1.6 Balance Update Issues After the maintenance was completed, several users noted that their second worker had disappeared. Due to this, extended emergency maintenance was started and completed successfully. Published by Smilegate Global, January 18th, 11:01 UTC First of all, we sincerely apologize for the inconvenience caused by the 1.1.6 update and the emergency maintenance. Many issues have been found after 1.1.6 update, and we have resolved these issues during the emergency maintenance. However, we have unfortunately cancelled these following points for the purpose of correcting critical bugs and stabilizing the servers. 1) The use of crystals (for building upgrades, shop renewals, etc.) 2) Payments processed through the Google Play Store - This may require more time depending on the payment method - For the players who purchased items through Apple Store, please contact us through the 1:1 inquiry process. As an apology, we have prepared the following rewards. Please collect them from your mailbox during the designated period. * Rewards: 1000 crystals, 500,000 wood, 5 Growth boosters (6h) - You must claim your rewards within 72 hours of receiving it or it will disappear. Again, we are very sorry for the inconvenience caused by these issues and thank you for your understanding. ~The WarReign Team General= Store 1. The number of items in the Resources tab has been increased from 4 to 6 items. 2. When purchasing from the Resources tab, it was only possible to purchase items with gold. This has been changed to allow the use of gold / wood / stone to purchase other resources. 3. The exchange value is 10% lower than the purchase rate of existing products. 4. The cost of renewing the resource list will gradually increase according to the level of the headquarters. UI 1. When you clicking the race change icon, there has been a UI added so that you can change race without moving to the race selection screen. 2. The UI of the unit support window has been reworked to be more intuitive. Tutorial 1. The free additional worker provided after completing the tutorial has been changed from 48 hours to 72 hours. 2. Headquarter Upgrade Tutorial has been added. * Those that have already completed the original tutorial will not have to complete the updated tutorial. 3. Added a tutorial for the additional worker and conquest modes. * Those that have already completed the original tutorial will not have to complete the updated tutorial. 4. The difficulty of Huma’s base, the event in Conquest Mode, has had its difficulty lowered. 5. Training time in the Unit Information Window has been adjusted to show minutes and seconds. 6. Improved UI flow surrounding the guild window after viewing battles or information. 7. The notification for new mail will disappear when the mailbox is checked, however it will reappear on re-login. 8. The chat window will not close when sharing in chat. 9. A shortcut option has been added to the daily quest UI to allow quicker access to the quests. 10. Added Number of Skill Uses to the skill information window. 11. Prevents the game from sending a push notification regarding building upgrades when using instant-complete functionality. 12. When a building can be constructed, the recommendation guide button will be improved to display a notification. 13. Undead Race Reward Ship image will change. All Races 1. The Hero Damage Bonus and Hero HP Bonus given from the Hero Base have been reduced by 50%. 2. Skipping has been disabled in the main tutorial. 3. The skill description of each race hero has been changed. Battle mode 1. Improved the way of calculating the amount of loot when defeated during an offensive battle. * Current: Amount X Rate X Base Rate (30%) = of Loot When Defeated * Change: Minimum Compensation X Rate X Base Rate (30%) = of Loot When Defeated * As a result, players who are defeated while attacking will receive loot based on the minimum possible victory reward, but a defender who succeeds in defense will not lose resources. Conquest Mode 1. The total number of territories in the 1st to 3rd HQ level sections has been increased by 2 each. 2. The amount of compensation has been reduced by about 40% as the number of occupied territories in the 1st to 3rd levels increases. 3. As the number of the occupied territories in the 1st to 3rd HQ level sections increases, the basic production amount of the occupied wood has been reduced by about 50% at level 1 to 9% at level 20. 4. The command headquarters level at which the invasion of the occupied territories begins has been changed from level 3 to level 2. 5. The probability of territory invasion has been doubled. |-| Bug Fixes= 1. Fixed an error that caused the Undead Spirit Tower to abnormally double damage. 2. Fixed an error in which play is repeated from the beginning during Kano’s Event 3. Fixed an error where during scouting, the attack power of the Elves’ Prism Tower and the Undead’s’ Death Eye was displaying incorrectly, different from their actual value. 4. Fixed an error where Undead’s’ Death Eye did not apply the Human's Steel Armor. 5. Fixed a situation where the number of consumed Crystal did not update immediately during Command Post skill upgrade process. 6. Fixed an error message where if there was text in the chat window when a friendly match was requested, the error ‘Friendly Match information does not exist.’ would pop up. 7. Fixed an error during Huma’s event where the displayed possible total amount and the actual amount of resources gained were different. |-| Undead= Attack skills 1. Poison Shower * The number of summoned Oozes has been increased based on the skill level; the attack strength of the Ooze has been doubled. The amount of health reduction per second has been decreased from 6% to 5%. 2. Summon Skeletons * The number of summoned skeletons increases with skill level, and the summoned skeleton health reduction per second has been increased from 3% to 5%. 3. Curse * When using "Curse" on a building, the damage of the building increases by 15% ~ 105% for the duration of the skill, depending on skill level. Units 1. Wraith * The accumulated additional attack buff effect has been changed from being consumed all at once to being reduced by one each attack. Hero 2. Archlich * The passive skill Servant’s Honor now gives Skeleton units additional recovery from vampire effects. (Other units receive the same blood-sucking effect as before.) 3. Satyros * The number of uses of the Cries of Hate Skill has been increased from 1 to 2, and a 10-second cooldown has been added. 4. Death Lord * The number of uses of the Countless Corpses Skill has been increased from 1 to 2, and a 10-second cooldown has been added. 5. Succubus Queen * The skill Fascinating Flourish has been changed to apply only to defensive buildings. |-| Elves= Attack skills 1. Lightning Blow * Damage area radius has been reduced by about 33% and damage has been increased by about 67%. Units 1. Fairy * Recovery range has been increased by about 50%. * Summoned units cannot be targeted by the Fairies’ healing, however, if the unit has been near a recuperating unit it will receive the effect. Heroes 1. Elven Hunter * Penetrating Arrow now has a 1.5 second stun effect. 2. Elven Warrior * Call of instinct has been changed from damage reduction to health recovery. 3. Warden * Warden's damage has been increased by about 33%. * The effect of "Focus" has been changed from “when the hero destroys the building”, to “when an enemy building around the hero has been destroyed”, and the increasing attack power has been reduced from 50% to 10%. |-| Human= Attack skills 1. Incapacitation * The effect of Incapacitation has been changed so that it does not apply to ground defenses such as mushrooms and mines. Heroes 1. Mountain King * The number of uses of the Whirlpool Skill has been increased from 1 to 2, and a 15-second cooldown has been added. 2. Archmage * The attack speed reduction effect of the Ice Shower skill has been increased from 20% to 50%. |-| Other= 1. There will be daily check-in reward event! * Event period: After the Update ~ 1/31 14:59 UTC * During the event period, For 7 days in a row, you can log in and receive a prize. - The prizes can be obtained only during the event period. - A pop up will be displayed when the attendance check icon on the left side of the main screen is clicked. 2. Arabic service has been discontinued. Arabic has been removed from Settings > Language > Language.